


Lemon Squash

by keznik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: A smuty poem for lemon rebellion





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself sorry....

Squeezing soft skin  
Your ripeness gives way in my firm hands  
Yielding under my touch  
I can feel you buckle  
Start to give way  
I want to stop but I must see you burst  
Must see you rip apart  
One last touch, grip just so  
You give up, turn to mush  
My hand is drenched  
Your body as soft as pulp  
As I devour you


End file.
